


Practice

by almostfamousgrl



Category: The Following
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostfamousgrl/pseuds/almostfamousgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Mark has the advantage over his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

“You can do better than that.” Luke taunts, waving Mark over with his hand. Mark lunges at him, but Luke dodges him, taking his arm and twisting it around behind his back. Mark grunts and tries to pull away, but Luke holds him. “You’re not trying hard enough.”

“Because I don’t actually want to stab you.” Mark growls struggling again. Luke let’s him go and pushes him away.

“Yes but, we need to keep our skills sharp. Which means while we’re in hiding, we make due. Now c’mon. Really bring it.” Mark stands for a second, both of them eyeing each other like predators. Finally he dives and anticipates Luke’s dodge.

Mark gets his arm in front of Luke’s neck, the knife pressed lightly against his skin. Luke laughs and smiles. “There you go.” Mark doesn’t drop the hold though. Luke shifts a little in his grasp. He knows he’s not in danger, so he’s happy to sit and see what’s on Mark’s mind.

Mark presses the knife in a little, and it breaks the skin. Luke squirms. The little droplet of blood makes a path down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. Luke’s heart is racing. 

Finally Mark pulls the knife away and moves instead to lick along the wound, his mouth filling with the coppery taste of blood. Luke downright moans then, tilting his head farther to the side to give his brother more room.

Knife still in hand, Mark uses it to tease Luke. He drags the flat of it over his abdomen. Luke’s doing his best to hold completely still, something he rarely manages to do, and Mark gets a little kick out of it. 

“Not so cocky now.” Mark smiles even though Luke can’t see it. Luke huffs out a little laugh and Mark moves the knifepoint to toy with the belt that Luke’s wearing. Mark licks at the nick on Luke’s neck again, which is still bleeding a little.

Luke pushes back against Mark a little, whining. Mark can’t resist anymore and drops his hold enough for Luke to turn and catch his lips. His hands move to Mark’s hair and they stumble a couple of steps backwards into a wall.

They kiss viciously, like they’re trying to devour each other. Luke can’t settle his hands, tugging on whatever he can reach, and Mark’s got the knife at the edge of Luke’s waistband, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough of a reminder that he still has it. 

They’ve both forgotten they’re in a common area of the house and that there are other people around. Though most people that Lily brings into their fold, know the score between the twins, there’s someone who isn’t up to speed on their relationship.

Luke’s got his hand in Mark’s pants, biting on his neck. Mark’s got his head thrown back, the knife fallen slack to his side for the moment. That’s what Emma lays eyes on when she rounds the corner. 

She looks like she’s about to speak, but Luke notices her and turns. She closes her mouth when their eyes meet. Mark’s still got his eyes closed, Luke’s hand still working his cock, slowly, just teasing him. Luke shoots a grin at Emma, making no attempt to hide what he’s doing. She stands there almost frozen, looking at the two of them locked together.

Luke winks at her, squeezing with his hand to make Mark moan out loud. Then he moves his mouth back to Mark’s neck, sucking a bruise into the tender skin. Everything about the gesture is possessive, it all reads mine, do not touch. When Luke glances to the side again Emma is gone.

They keep it up in the hallway, and at some point Mark regains his wits, because he starts pushing back against Luke again, remembering what got them here in the first place. He shoves Luke and they rebound into the other wall of the hallway with a sharp thump.

Luke’s grinning like a madman and Mark starts using the knife to pop the buttons off his shirt, blade getting dangerously close to the skin underneath. The shirt pops open easily. Mark kisses Luke again, knifepoint pressed into his side, and with just the right amount of force he could do very significant damage to the fragile skin and organs underneath. Luke groans and pushes his hips out against Mark and the pressure of the knife. 

Mark drags it along Luke’s skin, cutting a small scratch into his side. Luke moans and kisses him harder. Luke can’t resist a little pain with his pleasure, and Mark can’t resist a chance to manipulate his aggressive and toppy twin brother. They’re both grinding into each other and pulling at each other with their free hands.

Finally Mark can’t stand it and he reaches between them gets their pants and boxers out of the way. Luke bites his lip and they both try not to scream when Mark’s hand takes both of their cocks, jacking them together. Luke throws his head back against the wall, breathing hard. Mark has the hand with the knife braced against the wall as he thrusts against Luke, hard.

The knife is dangerously close to Luke’s ear, and he can feel it occasionally as Mark jostles him, and that’s enough to send him over the edge, coming hard over Mark’s hand. Mark follows shortly after, grinding their hips together as he does.

They both lean forward, foreheads touching, as they catch their breath. Luke opens his eyes and finds Mark staring at his torso. He’s still bleeding. 

“We should probably clean that up.” He says, a little breathless. Luke just laughs.

“We should probably clean everything up.” Mark looks up to meet his eyes, and grins at him.

“Shower?” He asks, raising his eyebrows. Luke leans forward and kisses him, gently this time.

“Lead the way.”


End file.
